


pied piper（下）

by YUmoon



Category: UNINE
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUmoon/pseuds/YUmoon
Summary: 他轻笑，握住你的手，放到他的腰带上。“比起欣赏我，不应该先解决你的问题吗。”
Relationships: UNINE 胡春杨
Kudos: 8





	pied piper（下）

隐蔽空间和男生双重的压迫感让你无处可逃，只能接受着对方略带侵略性的吻。  
胡春杨是理智的人，哪怕是这种事情，他也游刃有余，能够很好的控制节奏，从不会轻易被搅乱心神。 而此时此刻的他，呼吸声居然异常急促。  
一吻结束的间隙，你不小心与充斥着情欲的黑色双眸对视。  
“杨杨……”你失神的念出他的名字。  
他精致的像个洋娃娃，又或者是吸血鬼王子。  
完美这么低级的词汇已经无法定义他。  
你的手指来回摩挲着他的嘴唇。  
胡春杨会蛊术。这是当时你脑内唯一的想法。  
他轻笑，握住你的手，放到他的腰带上。  
“比起欣赏我，不应该先解决你的问题吗。” 

“嘶…进步不少……” 你尽力含住身下那物时，还不忘盯着胡春杨偷看。 他仰起头，微张着嘴，露出漂亮的喉结和曲线优美的脖颈。  
白的耀眼，留下红色一定好看。 

嘴巴被塞的鼓鼓囊囊，是很吃力的程度。眼睛又酸酸涩涩的，你抬眼用求助的目光瞥他。 红彤彤的眼圈，还有极易被曲解为撒娇的眼神，让胡春杨倒吸一口气。  
带有热度的手隔着底裤来回抚弄花瓣，戳弄敏感的花核，一股股从深处涌出的液体渐渐打湿布料。  
他拨开你最后的防线。  
刚刚被玩弄过的穴口还沾着暧昧的花液，你不想看内裤上羞耻的水渍和痕迹。他轻轻拉出在你体内作乱的跳蛋，又将骨节分明的手指探入抽插。  
尽管是熟悉的步骤，但手指进入的那瞬间还是忍不住颤抖。他用指尖轻轻拨弄开穴口，手指一节节的没入其中。静谧的空间里，你似乎都可以听到分泌的液体伴随动作发出黏腻的声音。

“看来是我想多了。”胡春杨抽出手指盯着你的眼睛说道，“湿得不需要扩张呢。”  
你被这种羞耻的话搞得有些无地自容，推了他的肩膀两下来撒气。  
狭小的空间并不适合做爱，你只得以坐在胡春杨腿上的姿势迎接接下来要发生的事。  
你突然就后悔自己穿了裙子来找他。作案太方便了。

本就分泌出的湿滑液体让他省了不少力气，不需要做过多润滑。  
临门一脚却发现没有带避孕套出来。胡春杨懊恼的骂了句脏话。  
你有些惊奇，还是第一次听见。虽然并不算过分。

“那就……直接进去吧……”你咬着下嘴唇，含含糊糊的说出这句话。  
甚至是自己把穴口抵在挺立的肉棒上，扶着胡春杨的肩膀，一点一点的坐下去。  
嫩肉的吸附和口腔的包裹又是完全不同的境遇。  
你和胡春杨都不是第一次用这种姿势。  
可现在，这种姿势放到了特别的地点里，弥漫着特别的气氛，还是和特别的人做，你的心里就麻酥酥的，浑身无力。  
不知道胡春杨是不是也这样。

你颤巍巍的按着他的肩，缓缓地上下起伏。  
身下的东西好烫好烫，像是一把火在你的体内灼烧。  
“不……不行……我……唔嗯……”  
你实在是用不上力。想稍微放松的往下坐却对那根硬物顶进的深度感到害怕，所以只能强撑着。  
胡春杨看着你进退两难的样子，笑了笑。  
“胡春杨……我撑不住了……帮帮我……”你眼圈红红的，用委屈的眼神望着他。  
“好啊。”  
胡春杨二话没说，握住你的腰用力往下按。你一脱力，整个人扎扎实实的坐在他身上，肉棒也完全的进入。你恍惚间觉得，他顶进了最深处。  
“啊！你……cao……”因为他突然使坏的举动，脏话忍不住脱口而出。  
他听见倒也不在意，轻咬你的嘴唇慢慢厮磨，然后含住。  
“是你让我帮的哦。你现在这样难道不舒服吗？”说罢，他开始挺动腰身，把硬物往里送。

胡春杨白净的手握住你的腰，腰部周围的皮肤已经泛起红色。你紧闭着双眼，硬是不让自己发出难耐的声音。  
腰本就是你敏感的部位，胡春杨只需稍稍用力，便可轻而易举的让你不再拥有那份羞耻心。  
他能控制的不仅是你的敏感点，还有你的一切。  
比如从拘束的忍住呻吟却还是有哼哼唧唧的细碎溜出嘴巴，到趴在胡春杨的身上随着他的节奏，并且在他脖颈处吸出一个又一个红印。

“这么喜欢留印子？”胡春杨不看便能想到自己脖子上密密麻麻的红色。  
被操弄得快失去意识的你泪眼朦胧，眼前一片模模糊糊，便本能的回答他藏在心底的想法：“不想让……让那些女人……围着你。”  
“你是小狗吗，标记领地？”胡春杨好笑的捏了捏你的脸颊。  
当然，上半身有多温柔，下半身就有多凶狠。

几乎是每次都能撞到那一点，一丁点休息的机会也不留下，不间断的快感冲击着本就发昏的头脑，仿佛沉在波涛汹涌的海浪中，毫无抵抗的力气。  
不断叠加的刺激已让你难以缓解，更要命的是他的手伸进你的针织毛衣里，迅速找到了你胸前脆弱的两点。有些冰冷的手指触到发热的身体，你浑身一抖，下面也不自觉的收紧。

“别……别碰那里……嗯……”  
“我的小狗可真是敏感呢。”  
胡春杨在性事方面可从来不会把主动权给你。你说不，他偏偏变本加厉的用手指去磨蹭乳尖，还用手指夹起来。  
刹那间你的脑袋一片空白。

再有意识的时候，看到胡春杨并未褪去的牛仔裤上沾满了你的液体。  
此时此刻才发现，你们两个的衣服都是完整的，只不过他的上衣已经解开了大半，裸露的肌肤上还有些许暧昧的痕迹，你的内衣也松松垮垮的勉强挂在胸上。  
你喘着气，喉咙里又干又痛，只能先倚在胡春杨身上休息。  
“你是不是忘了什么？”  
胡春杨埋在你身体里的东西还硬着，他使坏的向上用力动了两下。  
情潮后的身体似乎能更好的接纳身下人的掠夺。下面的嫩肉吸附得更紧，伴着高潮后液体的润滑进行得更加顺利。  
直到瞥见胡春杨玩味的眼神，你忽然明白是自己在他身上主动汲取，扭动着腰，一次次坐下让肉棒进入到更深更深的地方。  
你倏地停下来。  
“怎么了？不是挺舒服的吗？”  
“都怪你……”  
“好，怪我。你现在可以站着吗？”  
“可以吧……你干嘛……啊啊啊”  
胡春杨托着你的屁股就把你贴到隔间的门板上。

太过分了。  
你的一条腿被他抬着钩在腰上，另一条勉强的站立，体内的东西不停的进出，一低头就能看见有些飞出的液体和微微红肿的穴口含着硬物。  
胡春杨搞人还真是一流。  
还没等你在心里默默地骂完他，他咬上你的耳垂，大力的抽送，仿佛要穿透一般，带着剧烈的喘息。  
胡春杨原本的声音和长相一样，明朗清爽又带着奶里奶气的鼻音。  
沾染上欲望的奶音，就是催情药。  
“我好想射到里面。”

胡春杨没有。  
你再一次高潮，他咬咬牙猛地拔出来，精液就留在了你的大腿处，一片斑驳。

就算拿卫生纸清理后，你们两个衣服上还是有斑斑点点的不明水迹。要不是在深夜，恐怕你都没脸回家了。

“那个……今晚多少钱……我回家转给你。”  
胡春杨歪头想了会，“十万。”  
你呆在原地的表情把他逗笑了，“骗你的，今晚免费。”  
白嫖吗？不太好意思。  
“下次，下次一定得付给你钱了，不能总是欠着。”话一出口你就后悔了，怎么还想着下次，放纵一回两回的就足够了。

聊着聊着，就到了你家楼下。  
“觉得过意不去的话，就让我上去吃点夜宵再走吧，我饿了。”

家里也没什么东西，只有屯下的几盒泡面。  
当你把热气腾腾的面端到他面前的时候，他楞了一下，随后问道：“你是在暗示我吗？”  
“什么意思？我家只有泡面了所以没办法，你将就一下吧。”  
你仔细想了想，吃拉面有什么不对啊？吃拉面……  
你把筷子一拍，“胡春杨！”  
他笑着摸摸你的头，“好了不逗你了。”  
“就知道欺负我……”  
“你这么傻，不欺负你欺负谁啊。”  
“我……我哪里傻了！”  
“你还真以为我是牛郎？”

一口面条差点呛到你。  
“你说什么？”  
“就说你笨吧。哪个牛郎做完不找你要钱，还一而再再而三的约你出来？”

胡春杨当年和你在一所大学，只不过他的专业导致他平常不参加什么活动，你没怎么见过他，对他也没有印象。  
他知道你有男朋友，还谈了很多年。也知道你们分手。

“那晚你怎么会知道我的房间？”  
“夏瀚宇和你朋友都认识我，这个解释到位吗？”  
靠果然就是他俩的计谋。

“睡了我那么多次，不用你付钱，你负个责就行。”  
“怎……怎么负？”  
“当我女朋友呗。”

**Author's Note:**

> 那这篇pied piper就彻底完结啦！拖了这么久真的灰常抱歉啦~谢谢大家的喜欢~呜呜呜写车太难了TT


End file.
